Synthetic substrates (chromogenic) have been used in association with a centrifugal analyzer to develop specific functional assays for the following coagulation factors: plasmin, plasminogen, antithrombin III, and factor X. Development of a protein C assay has been slowed by the need to develop an appropriate activation system for protein C.